


A Quiet Knight in New York

by Ashleymoshow



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU - escort!Timmy, AU - la muvi star Armie, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow
Summary: What if Timmy was an escort and Armie was the famous movie star client?





	A Quiet Knight in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ghost and the discord chat for pressuring me into writing this. Maybe now I can finally get back to Luca's.

Timmy was used to the cold. He had been on the streets since he was 16. It was all he’d ever known. His parents had kicked him out when he had come out to them and his sister Pauline had moved to Paris to study abroad leaving him with no other option then moving in with his childhood friend Ansel. Unfortunately the only thing Ansel loved more than weed and his friendship with Timmy was heroin. Soon after moving in with him, Timmy found himself out on the streets and out of options. He had no other friends to call up, and he wasn’t *hard* enough to sell drugs. His other friend Abel mentioned escorting. “Like taking ladies out on fancy dates and shit?” he said during exhales. He passed the spliff to Abel, huddled up for warmth. 

“Sure, but sometimes there’s dudes. I know that’s more of your thing.” Abel flashed Timmy a toothy grin and passed the joint back to him. 

“How much you make doing that?” 

Abel took a long drag and thought for a minute. “Sometimes up to a thousand a night depending on how long the date lasts.”

All he wanted was a warm place to sleep. He never thought he would still be doing this six years later but all the other “normal” jobs he had tried to keep never lasted. He didn’t like the dress code. He hated being told what to do. He didn’t like having to get up at 6am every morning. It was exhausting trying to be “normal”. So he always ended up back here. At first it was rough being 17 on the street. He had a few guys try and pimp him out but Abel took him under his wing and got him signed up with a reputable agency once he turned 18. They only took 30 percent vs the standard 50 to 60 percent at most agencies in the city. On a good week, he could make enough to pay his rent and send some to his sister to help her out. She was the only person in his family who knew what he did. Well, kind of. He told her he cammed. It wasn’t a total lie.

That Friday night started like any other Friday night for him. He got the call from the agency with the list of clients he had lined up for the weekend. Since he had been in the industry for a while, he had the right to refuse someone if he wanted to. Clients were vetted and background checked before he ever even met up with them. In the last four years, there only had been one instance where he thought he might not make it home. A client pulled a knife on him and threatened to slice up his face. He was able to talk the guy down, who turned out to be going through a divorce and who felt like his whole life was falling apart, but now he texted in every few hours to let the agency know everything was going okay.

He had his routine that he did every day before he went to work. He took a nice long bath, listened to classical music and read today’s copy of the New York Times. Who said a street kid from Hell’s Kitchen couldn’t be well read? He picked out his favorite outfit, a red sweater with a deep v neck (so deep you could see the top of his pecs peeking out) and a pair of gray slacks he preferred to wear with no underwear. It ruined the lines after all, he said. He finished off the look with a fresh pair of Gucci white sneakers he recently received as a gift from one of his favorite clients. 

He was meeting a new client tonight and needed to be on his best behavior. He didn’t really have much information about this guy, just that he was high profile. Which didn’t mean much these days. Anyone could be high profile. Usually it just meant they were a politician or a CEO at a major company and they were worried about getting caught somewhere. Timmy was always discreet, it was the nature of his game. 

He was supposed to meet his mystery man at the Bowery at 11 pm so he hopped into his Uber around 10:15 pm to allow for traffic. He arrived around 10:45 and took a seat at the bar and ordered an old fashioned while he waited for his date to arrive. It was a little unnerving having someone know what you look like while having absolutely no idea what they look like. He checked his phone at around 10:59 and started scanning the bar for signs of anyone who looked like they might be meeting a stranger for the first time as well. At 11 pm on the dot, the mystery was revealed. A man walked around the corner, passing the red curtains and locked eyes with Timotheé. He could have sworn his jaw dropped and he probably looked like one of those cartoon characters with the stars and birds spinning around their head. The mystery man was none other than Armie fucking Hammer. Yes, THAT Armie Hammer. Social Network Armie Hammer. Lone Ranger Armie Hammer. Timmy’s wet dream fantasy since he was 14 years old. He was even more drop dead gorgeous in person. His blonde hair was styled and he wore a black jacket layered over a blue polo and slacks. Timmy’s mouth suddenly went dry. Armie’s blue eyes locked on Timmy and he smiled all the way up to his eyes as he walked over to the bar.

Armie stretched his hand out in introduction, as if Timmy and everyone else on the fucking planet had no idea who he was. “Hey there, I’m Armie.” He smelled like pine trees and tobacco. Timmy practically came in his pants when he saw how big his hands were. Timmy introduced himself and shook his hand. He still couldn’t believe it. This had to be a mistake. Armie Hammer had a wife and kids. He was straight. Why would be using an escort service in the City? Armie took a seat at the bar next to Timmy and ordered a Whiskey neat. “I suppose I should apologize for all the secrecy. As you can imagine, if word got out….” Timmy cut him off before he could get them both into any kind of trouble. 

“Really, it’s okay. Happens all the time. Well, not this obviously. I have so many questions.” He took a sip of his drink trying to settle his nerves. 

Armie brought his whiskey to his lips and took a long sip, really savoring it. “I’m sure you do.” 

Timmy shifted in his seat. He wasn’t sure what to do next. “So do you have a room here?” he asks taking another sip. 

“No, I don’t. I just really love this bar.” 

“So do you have a hotel somewhere else in the city?” Timmy gestured with his glass as he tried to pace himself while also trying to gain some liquid courage. 

“Actually, this might be kind of unorthodox, but I was hoping maybe we could just walk around and talk. Get to know each other?” Timmy couldn’t believe it. This guy was paying $600 an hour to be in his company and he just wanted to hang out? It beat getting fucked in the ass while the client cries about his daddy issues. Yes, that actually happened.

They finished their drinks and Armie paid the tab, and they headed out onto the street. The leaves had just started to turn in New York and there was a slight chill in the air. Timmy pulled the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands, a nervous habit he had ever since he was a child. Armie must have noticed because next thing he knew he was placing his jacket over his shoulders. “Really, I’m okay. I’ve lived here my whole life. I can handle a little cold.” Timmy didn’t want this guy to think he was soft. He really could handle it. 

“I’m sure you can but if your hands are cold, I can’t do this” Armie trailed off as he reached down and grabbed Timmy’s hand. His hand seemed so small in the palm of Armie’s giant one. He offered Timmy a soft smile. “Is this okay?” Timmy looked down at their hands intertwined and then looked back up into Armie’s eyes. There was a softness there that just made him feel like he could trust him, as crazy as that sounds. 

“Of course.” Timmy smiled back at him. Still in business mode. He was acting, playing a part. Even if this man was gorgeous and had canines sharp enough to tear through skin. He wasn’t falling for it. “So why is a handsome actor paying for an escort in New York if you don’t want to have sex?” Timmy was bold in asking but he didn’t really have much to lose. Armie had already paid for four hours of Timmy’s time. He could afford it. 

Armie took a deep breath before answering. “My marriage is on the rocks. Things were great when I first met Liz. We were both young and had dreams. I was getting cast in leading roles and she found something she was passionate about. Then I blinked and 8 years had gone by and we had lost the spark which igniting that passion in the first place. She doesn’t care how my day is anymore. She doesn’t ask me how my auditions go. I just wanted to feel that spark again with someone, even if it’s temporary.” Timmy tried to think and formulate a response to this that wouldn’t sound insensitive but before he could Armie spoke again. “I chose you on purpose you know. It wasn’t completely random. I liked that your previous clients said that you were caring and made them feel loved, even if no sex was involved. One guy said you even took him ballroom dancing because he had always wanted to go but his wife would never go with him.” Timmy smiled at the memory. That had been a fun date. Thomas was a banker who Timmy now met once a month to try a new hobby that he had always wanted to try.

They had been walking for about 30 minutes when they came to Union Square Park. They found a park bench and sat down. Timmy realized that this was the first time he had released Armie’s hand since they started walking. He suddenly felt the absence so strongly. “So what are you in New York for?” Timmy started to reach into his jacket pocket for his cigarettes, but realized he wasn’t wearing his jacket. He reached inside Armie’s jacket pocket and pulled out cigarillos. “Seriously man? What are you a 14 year old girl?” Timmy laughed as Armie snatched the packet out of his hands. 

“I’ll have you know these are hand rolled my friend. With only the best weed in LA.” 

Timmy’s eyes lit up at that and he reached with grabby hands “Gimme gimme gimme.” 

“Patience young grasshopper.” Armie pulled a lighter from his other jacket pocket and lit up the joint. Neither one of them seemed to care that they were in a somewhat public park at almost midnight on a Friday. Armie took a long drag and then passed it to Timmy. 

Timmy coughed as soon as he inhaled. “Fuck man, you weren’t kidding.” He could barely speak without coughing on every other word. 

“I told you, best shit on the West Coast.” Armie took his time exhaling on his second drag. 

“So what else did you have planned for tonight?” Timmy was intrigued. A Hollywood actor who didn’t want to fuck his brains out behind his wife’s back? Color him curious. 

“Well…” Armie said while exhaling, “I thought we could smoke some of this good shit and then maybe catch a late movie.” 

Timmy grabbed the joint from his fingers. “Dude, it’s almost midnight. What movie theater is open this late?” 

Armie took the last drag and then snuffed out the joint. “Come with me.” He reached for Timmy’s hand which he gave willingly. 

Soon they were walking in the East Village. Where on Earth was Armie taking him? Probably to be murdered. It would serve him right. Six years as an escort and it would be the handsome movie star who would murder him. Armie seemed to sense the change in his demeanor and pulled on his hand. “Hey, what’s going on in there?” 

Timmy looked up in those blue oceans and couldn’t help but smile. Holy fuck, did he just get dick dumb? Without even sucking this guy’s dick? “Sorry, I was just thinking that I hope you don’t end up murdering me at the end of this date.” 

Armie let out a big laugh. “Nah, if I wanted to murder you we never would have left the hotel.” Timmy blinked up at him. “I’m kidding man. Actor joke.” 

Finally they arrived at their destination. 

“So….how are we supposed to get inside if it’s closed?” Timmy peered inside the windows and doors and it was pitch black. This place has definitely been closed for a few hours. 

“Hold on, I just texted my friend…” All of a sudden a short brunette pops open one of the doors. “Hey Ash...thanks again for doing this for me man.” Armie reaches over and hugs the man, still managing to tower a good few inches over him. 

“Anytime. I’ve got the movie all queued up for you and made some fresh popcorn for you too.” 

Timmy was completely lost and Armie must have sensed this. “My buddy Ashton here owns this theater and I called in a favor so we could have the place all to ourselves.” Timmy opened the doors and walked in, leaving Armie and Ashton to catch up and say their goodbyes. The theater was old, like really old. The finishings and chandeliers looked authentic and original from the early 1900s. He ran his fingers over a particularly beautiful piece of gold filigree on the curtains when he felt Armie’s hand on his shoulder. “What do you think?” 

“This place is beautiful, Armie. This looks like the theaters I’ve only seen in magazines and old pictures.” Armie walked over to the concessions stand and fills up a tub of popcorn before wrapping his arm around Timmy’s shoulders. 

If you would have told Timmy this morning that he would be on a date with famous actor Armie Fucking Hammer, there’s absolutely no way he would have believed you. The night just kept getting more and more insane. They walked through the theater doors into the auditorium and satin the middle of the theater since they were the only ones there. “So what are we watching tonight?” Timmy says between bites of popcorn. 

“Well, I know this is one of your favorite movies and I thought it’d be cool if we could watch it on the big screen together.” 

Timmy turned his face to the screen and as soon as the credits started he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a second. “The Dark Knight….” It’s too hard for him to say anything else. This has been his favorite movie since he can remember. His sister took him to see it when he was little and it made him want to become an actor. Timmy realized that he was crying and Armie reached over to wipe his tears away. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to upset you. I just know you love it so much.” Timmy turned to look at Armie. The credits provided the backlighting for their faces. 

“Why are you here? Why did you pick me? Why now?” He had to know. This felt too strongly to be coincidence. 

Armie sighed before answering “Honestly, I had some press and photo shoots I needed to do for my new movie so I was going to be in town anyways but if I’m being completely honest…” He grabbed both of Timmy’s hands in his now. “There’s this new project I have coming up that I think you’d be perfect for. I know this is crazy but I was hoping after we spent some time together and you realized I wasn’t a sleazeball you’d hear me out.” 

Timmy couldn’t believe it. He paid for his time to _pitch_ him? This was new. “Did you seriously drop $2400 to pitch me?” Timmy chuckled lightly to himself. He felt the weed from earlier finally kicking in. 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Armie smiled softly. 

“So why come to New York to pitch to an escort when you could find someone in Hollywood?” 

Armie rubbed his thumbs gently over Timmy’s knuckles. “Because they’re not you Tim. You have something special. I’ve seen the old videos you put up on YouTube. You’d be perfect for the role.” 

Timmy felt himself blushing. He knows which videos he’s talking about. The annoying rap videos from high school. Lil Timmy Tim is what he called himself. He never thought anyone outside of his group of friends would see them. “So tell me about this role…” 

“Well, the movie is called ‘Call Me By Your Name’...”


End file.
